


The Lusty Quarian Maid

by TheSaraBeara



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaraBeara/pseuds/TheSaraBeara
Summary: What if The Lusty Argonian Maid became The Lusty Quarian Maid?





	The Lusty Quarian Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Story belongs to Bethesda. Characters belong to EA. All changes made to the original story was simply for fun.
> 
> I dedicate this re-write to all the Skyrim and Mass Effect fans out there. Enjoy.

ACT IV, SCENE III, CONTINUED

Tali: Certainly not, kind sir! I am here but to clean your quarters.

Garrus: Is that all you have come here for, little one? My quarters?

Tali: I have no idea what it is you imply, Turian. I am but a poor Quarian maid.

Garrus: So you are, my dumpling. And a good one at that. Such strong legs and shapely waist.

Tali: You embarrass me, sir!

Garrus: Fear not. You are safe here with me.

Tali: I must finish my cleaning, sir. The Commander will have my head if I do not!

Garrus: Cleaning, eh? I have something for you. Here, polish my Thanix cannon.

Tali: But it is huge! It could take me all night!

Garrus: Plenty of time for calibrations, my sweet. Plenty of time.

END OF ACT IV, SCENE III

ACT VII, SCENE II, CONTINUED

Tali: My goodness, that's quite a rifle! But how ever shall it fit in my holster?

Garrus: This rifle isn't ready for firing, my sweet. It has yet to be fully extended.

Tali: If only we could hurry that along. How would I accomplish such a task?

Garrus: Oh, my foolish little Quarian maid, you must use your hands.

Tali: You wish me to extend your rifle? Here?

Garrus: Of course.

Tali: But what if the Commander catches me? Your rifle was meant to fire for her.

Garrus: Don't fret, my delicate flower. I'll destroy the Commanders enemy’s later.

Tali: Very well, but I'm afraid my holster isn't large enough. It could take hours for it to fit!

Garrus: Plenty of time for calibrations, my sweet. Plenty of time.

END OF ACT VII, SCENE II

**Author's Note:**

> This was too much fun. Special thanks to my husband for the idea.


End file.
